The proposed study will have the overall goal of increasing the use of recommended cancer screening tests among Hispanics in San Francisco and Alameda Counties based on the implementation of cancer prevention interventions which are being developed as part of a National Cancer Institute funded Developmental Project initiated by the research team in 1989. A culturally-appropriate community intervention, modeled after the successful approach used in the Hispanic Smoking Cessation Research Project will be implemented in two intervention communities to promote use of recommended cancer screening tests for cervical, breast, colon and prostate cancers. The community intervention will consist of four major components: wide distribution of educational materials developed in the current project will include separate Guides to cancer prevention for women and men; a focused Spanish-language electronic media campaign with extensive use of radio as well as television public service announcements and special programs; community organization to promote screening will be facilitated by distribution of the Guides, utilize trained peer counselors and educational groups with emphasis on the family unit; finally, a health care provider educational program with the goal of promoting communication between Hispanics and their personal physicians will be implemented. After completing a baseline survey, the intervention will be evaluated by cross- sectional telephone surveys of Hispanic adults living in San Francisco and Alameda Counties (intervention communities) compared to Hispanic adults living in Santa Clara, Stanislaus and Fresno Counties (control communities), three years after starting the intervention. The sample will be selected by a modified random digit dialing procedure of census tracts with at least 10% Hispanics. The interviews will include knowledge and use of recommended cancer screening tests, attitudes toward cancer screening, and awareness of early warning symptoms of cancer. Process measures during the community intervention will be collected.